Too Late
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: One shot full of angst.


**A/N - Any feedback is welcome.**

Love is a funny old thing.

It can creep up on you unexpectedly without you even realising it. When you get that astonished feeling and everything happens so quickly. Maybe it was his hazel eyes and the way they lit up when doing something he loved, or the way he would throw his head back when he laughed, the dimples that showed every time he smiled at you. Having a crush on him had been fine, I could deal. But the realisation that this was love came completly by surprise. And it broke my heart.

Watching him flirt with the woman at the bar made it feel like my heart was being squeezed so tight I could hardly breath. Women, far prettier and more interesting than I, flirted with him daily and I watched him leave with them more than a few times lately, Sam flashing me a smile as he left the bar.

"Tell him, Lenore." Dean encouraged, taking a large swing of his beer as he watched his brother leave. "He loves you more than you realise."

I shook my head. He was wrong. He didn't know I'd heard them both talking about me in the kitchen at the bunker. That I heard him tell Sam I loved him. And then Sam telling his brother that we were just friends. "He doesn't see me like that," I said, picking at my fingers. "We're just friends."

He smiled at me sadly. "Come on, let's get something really greasy to eat and go back to the hotel."

"No, it's ok. You go. I want to stay for a little while."

He frowned as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Be careful and I'll see you back at the motel."

Nodding I watched as he left the bar before leaning against the table before staring into my beer. I'd barely drunk any of it, just watched as the condensation slid down the glass slowly. I knew what I had to do but I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Dean was right. I should tell him but the fear and embarrassment of him rejecting me was just too much to bare. And the only other option I had was to leave. I sighed before downing my beer and grabbed my coat, pulling it on as I left the bar. The motel wasn't that far away so I decided to walk, the fresh air might clear my head a little. My thoughts were solely on Sam. When it was just a crush it was great. I'd flirt with him, he would flirt back and we'd joke around. But the minute I knew I was in love with him, the minute it had hit me, everything changed. On my side at least. Now I couldn't just flirt with him and carry on as it was because it hurt so much knowing he didn't feel the same way. I was just Lenore, someone to joke around with, to hunt with. A friend he could trust and talk too. He knew something was wrong, tried to talk to me and joke like we used too but I'd brushed it off with an "I'm just tired" and a smile. I couldn't risk losing the friendship we had because of how I felt. But now it seemed like it was the only way.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the car driving towards me, didn't see the way the driver was all over the road, clearly driving under the influence. When I did finally look up, it had been too late and the car slammed into me. Pain exploded through my body as I fell forward, my head smashing the windscreen of the car before I flew backwards through the air, landing on the road with a loud thud. The last thing I heard was someone shouting for help before the darkness clouded over me.

Bpov

Sam walked into the motel room alone, smiling when he saw Dean sat on his bed with his ankles crossed, leaning against the headboard and watching cartoons. He looked over at him and frowned. "What happened to the waitress?"

Sam shrugged. "Changed my mind." He sat down on the opposite bed. "Where's Lenore?"

Dean went back to watching cartoons. "Still at the bar."

"You left her at the bar alone?" Sam said incredulously.

He shrugged. "She wanted to stay. What was I going to do? Drag her out? She's a big girl now, she can handle herself." He replied, annoyed. "Anyway, you've left her alone in bars plenty of times to go hook up with some skank."

"Yeah but..." He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what he was going to say, the sound of sirens breaking his train of thought.

Dean stared at his brother. It was about time he knew some home truths. "You know, you can be a real dumb son of a bitch sometimes."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Dean sighed. "Haven't you noticed a difference in her? How quiet she's been? The way she's slowly shut herself off from us both? She's in love with you, asshat. Has been for months. And watching you leave with those women, watching you choose to be with someone other than her, is slowly killing her."

His mouth dropped open. "Lenore loves me? Why hasn't she told me?"

Dean threw his legs off the bed and stood up. He wanted to kick the crap out of his dumbass brother. "Are you dense? She thinks she's just a friend to you, nothing more. That you don't think of her as anything more. I know different."

Sam slowly stood up. "I've always liked her more than friends but I...I...I mean come on, have you seen how beautiful she is? The women I left with, I didn't actually do anything with them. I took them home and stayed in another room at the motel. I just wanted her to feel a little jealous," He rubbed his face and sighed. "I never meant to hurt her Dean. I would never intentionally hurt her."

Dean grabbed his keys off the table. "It's not me you should be saying this too. It's her." He opened the motel door and looked back at Sam. "Let's go and get her from that dive bar."

They hadn't gone far when a patrol car stopped them. There was an ambulance parked in the middle of the road, a pretty smashed up car over by the side and another patrol car next to the totalled car with a couple of officers pushing a clearly drunk guy into the back seat.

Dean felt a lump in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. "What's going on officer?" He asked politely.

The officer bent down to the window. "Serious collision. Drunk driver hit a pedestrian."

"Are they okay?" Sam asked, looking out the window at the scene in front of him, not really paying much attention to the conversation between the officer and his brother. His eyes were drawn to a shoe lying in the middle of the road. A show that looked exactly like on of the shoes Lenore wore all the time. Red chucks. Her favourite. His heart started to pound in his chest and he opened the door, walking over to the shoe in the road.

"Sir, please. This is a crime scene..."

Dean had gotten out of the car too, flashing his FBI badge to the officer before rushing over to Sam. "Is that..."

Sam stood up and ran over to the ambulance, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her lying in the road, her eyes closed and her body covered in blood. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Lenore," he dropped to his knees on the road beside her. The paramedics moved out of the wat, knowing that there was nothing else they could do. She was already dead.

Dean raced over the minute he heard Sam cry out, his eye widening in shock as he looked down at her broken body. He'd only seen her a couple hours ago at the bar. This couldn't be happening.

Sam had started to stroke her tangled hair, holding her lifeless hand in his. "No, please, wake up Lenore, come on. Wake up...please wake up please...don't leave me..." he sobbed. He looked up at Dean. "Dean, she'll be okay, right? We can get her patched up..." he looked back at her body. "See Lenore? We'll get you all patched up, you'll be fine. She'll be fine right Dean? Please..."

Dean looked over at the paramedics who were watching Sam sadly. They shook their heads at him before pulling out the stretcher ready to take her body to the hospital. He knelt down beside his little brother who looked so small, one hand on his shoulder as he looked down at her, swallowing down his own tears. He needed to be there for his brother. "She's gone Sammy. They need...they need to take her to the hospital now."

Sam shook his head, gripping her hand tighter. "NO! No, she needs me Dean. Lenore please...come on...we have so much to do together...I can't...I can't..."

"Sammy, we can go to the hospital. But we need to let them take her." He said softly, a sob caught in his throat as his own tears began to fall. It was my fault, he thought looking down at her. I shouldn't have left her at the bar alone. She wouldn't have been walking if I had waited for her.

Sam pushed him away again. "Please! I...I...I need to help her...I can make a deal, Dean...we can bring her back...please just let me go..."

The police officers had made their way over to them in an effort to help move Sam out of the way to get Lenore into the ambulance. Dean grabbed onto his arms as he began to lash out, screaming at him, "Let go! Let me go! Let me save her Dean! Please...Please..."

The officers helped keep Sam on the ground as the paramedics covered her body and loaded her gently into the ambulance before driving towards the hospital. The officers looked at Dean, who nodded at them that he could handle his brother from here. As soon as they walked away, Sam collapsed into Dean's arms sobbing, gripping onto his jacket, his whole body shaking from the force of his grief. He put his arms around his little brother and they held onto each other tightly, the pain already seeping into their broken hearts of another soul lost to them forever.

 **Review, review, review!**


End file.
